Circle Of Death
by Muhahahaha
Summary: Harry's attitude has changed. He's tired of being pushed around. He's tired of Voldemort. But now he will fight back. Harry's pushes himself to breaking point trying to learn everthing to defeat Voldemort, will he? Changed Title
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story and whatever not any of the bands or items at all.

First thing about this story is pretending that Harry Potter was recent, his school year will be taking place 2004-2005.

"Boy, breakfast," Vernon Dursley muttered as he rapped on his nephews door. After waiting 30 seconds with no response Vernon raised his voice louder and exclaimed, "Fine don't answer me boy, but you better not tell those frea...friends of yours that we aren't feeding you breakfast!"

But unbeknownst to Mr. Dursley his raising of voice actually helped his nephew Harry Potter. It was just loud enough to stir Harry from his dreadful dream, which was more than likely concocted by the evil dark lord after Harry, Voldemort. So with a start, a profusely sweating individual named Harry shot straight up in his "bed," if you could call it that, and started gasping for breath as if he was drowning. As he calmed down the sole remaining heir to the Potter line, rather calmly slid out of bed and started to get ready for the day, while processing his nightmare as he replayed it inside his head.

"_No SIRIUS, you can't leave me," Harry Potter yelled as his former godfather fell threw a veil in the department of mysteries. Of course the real Harry didn't say that but in the dream is seemed as if Harry was playing a bystander to the events, and anything he did, even jumping in front of the red light coming from Bellatrix Lestranges wand had no effect. In horror Harry had to watch the events happen in the Ministry of Magic with no escape, he watched as he attempted to torture Bellatrix, as Voldemort and Dumbldore fought, and himself being possessed by Voldemort. Then the scenes changed and Harry was floating in the middle of the ocean when a supersonic crack rocked his very foundations and out of the blue the entire order of phoenix and Harry's entire family of friends appeared bound in a giant circle of rope with Deatheaters levitating the group of people as they sat comfortably on brooms, "Cast a deadweight charm on all of them," Lucius Malfoys voice carried over to were Harry floated stunned at the vents happening in front of him. After a masked Deatheater shot a bolt of yellow light at the whole group, the rest of the menaces lowered there wands and watched in satisfaction as the group plummeted to the oceans depths despite many screams and curses. Knowingly knowing he couldn't do anything Harry still tried and dived down at his friends and tried to tear the ropes but then he started to choke and no air was coming to him, as Harry started to drown he was thankfully woken up by his uncle's voice._"

"That was my third different dream for this week," Harry mutter to himself as he finished getting dressed before heading downstairs as the smell of sausage reached his nostrils. As he started climbing down the stairs letting his nose guide himself to the smell he heard Vernon Dursley's mumbling to his Aunt Petunia, "He better not be telling those freaks of his, were treating him bad cause if he does then I will treat him bad." However Aunt Petunia's response was cut off as Harry entered the kitchen and exclaimed, "Uncle Vernon I am not telling the order that you are treating me bad but if you do so then I shall tell them, I might even make up a couple of things while I'm at it."

Grunting in response, "Yes well were not treating you bad, and listening in on other peoples conversations, I should expect something like that with someone of your stature."

"Oh really, and what is that supposed to mean, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked actually rather curios.

"Well look at yourself boy, you hide behind this "order" of yours not to mention us for protection, don' even know why though you have to have protection, and you look and act like a little street rat, always snooping around in my business with your ungraceful hair and clothes." Vernon Dursley told Harry with glee, as he finally was able to tell him what was on his mind without and chance of those freaks coming for him, after all the freak had asked.

Harry was stunned with that response, but as he thought about it he realized it was true, even though it was because of his uncle he _looked_ like a street rat he had, had plenty of opportunities to spend his wealth on clothes, and it seemed as if he was hiding behind the order as they were guarding him. So even surprising himself Harry told his uncle, "Actually uncle, you're kind of right. So since you obviously want me not to look like a street rat I believe you will be taking me to London today and dropping me off I'll find my own transportation home."

Harry noticed that _telling _his uncle he would be taking him to London was quickly making its way onto his uncle's face through color. "No absolutely not!" Vernon replied through his teeth.

Instead of answering Harry said, "Dear Order, Please come over here and turn my uncle into a donkey since he's being a jackass, in fact he not even letting me eat not to mention."

"Alright FINE! As long as you don't write that letter, but were leaving in 5 minutes so you better be ready!" yelled Mr. Dursley, as he watched Harry's retreating back run up the stairs.

As Harry hurriedly ran into his room he quickly grabbed his wand and robes. As he started walking out the door he saw the silvery material of his invisibility cloak walking over he was about to grab it when his uncles words rang through his head, "Hiding behind your order." So deciding he would not hide behind anything if his father's cloak Harry retreated out the door and down to the car were Vernon Dursley sat with a sour expression on his face.

Getting in the front passenger seat Harry told Vernon, "Drive to London."

So doing just that the elder male Dursley slammed the car into gear and sped off, but not before Harry rolled down the window and yelled, "Seeya Later, Moody," To the gnarled face of his guard who was staring intently out of Arabella Figg's open front window.

After a while Harry arrived in London and quickly pointed the way to the Leaky Cauldron to his uncle. Once he got there Harry jumped out of the car and told his Uncle he would get a ride home so he could go home. After getting out and telling his uncle bye Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron with an air of confidence he seemly never possessed. As he entered a recognizable hush fell over the crowd as the all stared at Harry obliviously recognizing him. Without falter walked quickly through the pub into the back ally way before taping the correct bricks and entering the famed Diagon ally.

Bee lining to Gringotts Bank Harry entered the massive doors and walked up to an open goblin teller and said, "Id like to withdraw some money." While sliding the key to the goblin.

"Yes Mr. Potter everything seems to be in order, are you also here to discuss your remaining inheritance?"

"Remaining inheritance?" Harry asked.

"Yes the last will and testament of Sirius Black, and the concluding will of the Potters, you were scheduled to receive the owl last Tuesday." The goblin replied confused.

"Well I never got it, but could we do the wills some other time I would just like to visit my vault," Harry said hurriedly as he watched Bill Weasley enter the bank.

"Yes, Bandich over there will show you to your vault," the goblin replied pointing to a goblin to the side over by the carts while handing Harry his key.

"Thank you very much." Harry said as he walked over to the goblin Bandich who walked over to a cart and got in as did Harry.

As the car sped down to the black and eerie depths of the bank Harry gave a whoop of joy as the cart suddenly banked left then plummeted. To Harry it was just like a roller coaster he was never able to ride, but had watched on TV. Once they reached the designated vault Harry hopped out and handed his key to the goblin.

With the key Bandich opened the vault doors and led Harry inside. When Harry entered he decided since he was on his own accord with no one waiting for him, he would thoroughly explore his vault. After looking around for about 10 minutes and digging through mounds of Galleons, sickles and Knuts, he finally found something. As Harry reached down to grab some galleons his hand brushed against something very sharp and it sliced his hand open, with a startled yelp Harry pulled back his hand and exclaimed, "God Damnit!"

"What?" yelled Bandich as he started to walk over to Harry.

"I sliced open my hand on this thing over here," replied Harry.

"Oh I can fix that, hold on a second," mumbled Bandich now standing right next as he raised a finger and pointed it to Harry's long gushing wound. As a blue light passed over from the goblin's finger and encircled Harry's wound, his wound slowly healed up and disappeared completely.

"Wow thanks," exclaimed Harry, "How did you do that?"

"Trade Secret," the Goblin replied.

Deciding everybody deserved their secrets Harry started digging through the Galleons looking for the object had cut him. After knocking over a small mound of Knuts Harry gave a gasp of shock as he pulled a beautifully carved sword out of a sheath made of leather.

The sword blade was a deep enchanting black, with blood red runes carved into the blade. Harry couldn't make out what they meant so he voiced out loud, "I wish I knew what they meant."

"May god have mercy upon your soul, for I shall not," The goblin muttered to himself more than to Harry, as he stared entranced at the sword.

"Kind of cruel," Harry thought to himself as he more studied the sword, the hand guards were shaped like Bat wings, the same black of the blade. In each section of wing on the hand guards there was a deep red ruby. The handle was also in the same black and was large enough for two hands. The handle was wrapped in a material unknown to Harry, but was as smooth as silk and was a dark unnatural gray. At the bottom of the hilt or handle were two, what looked like fangs sloping in a graceful arc downwards reaching three inches below the hilt. "But they could not be fangs," Thought Harry, "After all they're that deep blood red color again."

After examining the sword Harry was pleased with the look and it felt _right_ in his hands although it seemed to radiate an aura of darkness. So Harry grabbed the sheath and was about to slide the sword into the sheath when he noticed there was no blood that would be there from his wound on the blade. So after sheathing the Black sword Harry asked the goblin, "could you se some of your magic and transfer all of this money over into that corner," while pointing to a less filled area of his vault.

"Ok," muttered the goblin and with a snap of his fingers the money disappeared then reappeared at the designated spot.

After that was accomplished Harry muttered, "Thanks." With a quick sweep of the floor that now had no money Harry found what cut open his hand. Walking over to the dagger that was the exact opposite of the word Harry picked it up. The Blade was only 12 inches long and was pure white. On the blade were more runes that were deep blue in color. Without being asked the goblin said, "They mean, May you bask in the Wonders of Light."

"O, That's kind of cheesy," thought Harry before replying out loud, "Thank you Bandich." As Harry examined this blade he saw that it was the exact opposite, instead of red rubies it was blue stones of some sort, instead of bat wings angelic wings graced this blade, the grip was the same material but a deep royal blue, and finally instead of fangs at the bottom there were two claws white in color. So picking up the matching sheath and strapping the two weapons to his back underneath his cloak Harry grabbed a huge handful of Galleons and started stuffing them in his pockets. After about 8 handfuls of galleons the Potter realized he had run out of pocket space so he kindly asked, "Bandich, could you please spell my pockets to be bottomless?"

"Well I suppose I could," Bandich said as he flicked his finger at the pockets then exclaimed, "There you go."

So with bottomless pockets Harry grabbed even more money and then walked over to the cart. Hopping in Harry waited for his short escort to get in the cart. Starting up the long climb back in the cart about halfway through Harry swore. Coming down at a relatively slower pace was Bill Weasley. Yelling to the goblin Harry said, "Could you sped this thing up a bit?"

"Only one sped, sorry," the Green young goblin replied.

As they passed Bill's cart he saw that Bill had looked right at him and mouthed, "Harry?" Knowing Bill would call the Order Harry hoped out of the cart and literally ran to the front door of Gringotts when the cart reached its destination. As Harry started heading over to Flourish and Blotts he composed a list in his head of what was most important to him today. Once he got to the bookstore however his mind immediately went to what books he needed. Starting in the back Harry moved along in the Transfiguration Aisle and pulled out books such as, "_Transfiguration Dueling_, By Michael Buch, Advanced_ Transfiguration, Self Transfiguration_ and _Transfiguration, Your every home day needs_. Then walking over to the Charms section Harry pulled out, "_Wards, Novice to experts_, and _animating objects_, _Useful charms of the 1st millennium,_ and _The Big Book Of Charms_. After picking out all those Harry made his way to the Potions section for some reason and picked out, "_Advanced Potions_, _Healing Potions_, _and The Giant book of horrendous Potions_, _Poisons and Counter Poisons_, and finally_ The Top 1,000 Useful Potions_.

As Harry made his way to the Dueling section he noticed a corner with only 2 bookshelves with dusty lettering reading, "Rare Arts." Deciding to check it out Harry made his way over to the corner and started to immediately take out books on what they were on. For instance he took out, "_Occlumency The Defense of the Mind_,_ Legimancy The Offense On The Mind_ which came in a box set, _Ancient Egyptian Wards, Hexes, and Curses_, _The Self Updating Book Of Law_, _New American Magic_, _Spells Considered Dark But Really Aren't Its Grey_, _Parsletongue Magic Is It Real?_ And a box set with the title, _Magic of Ancient Civilizations._ There were some other interesting looking titles that Harry decided to just grab without skimming through the page.

Then Harry walked over to the Defense section and picked out the books, _How To Counter The Dark Arts_, _An Auror's Guide To Self Defense_, _Dueling Defensively and Offensively_, _Protection Spells, _and finally _Physical Defense_. After getting those books Harry walked over to the final section he wished to purchase from and started grabbing books, _Dueling Dirty_, _Dueling Tactics_, _How To Duel Multiple Opponents_, _An Auror's Guide To Dueling_, _The Top 1,000 Dueling Worthy Modern Spells_, and _How To Resist Spells_ all went into Harry's shopping bag. With the books he wanted he made his way up to the counter and deposited them there to be checked out, surprisingly not having to wait in line.

Once the wide-eyed young witch finished ringing up all the books he got the grand total came to 952 Galleons. Thinking that was a little much Harry then realized the Rare Arts books probably cost more money than the regular books, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 heaping handfuls of Galleons and started counting them out one by one. At ten Harry was interrupted in his thought process when the young fair skinned witch said, "You can drop those Galleons on the scale and it will take the specified amount from it."

"Oh, ok," replied Harry as he dumped his Galleons onto a scale previously gone unnoticed next to him. Once Harry had loaded his Galleons onto the magical scale it glowed a fluorescent green and half of the money disappeared. Pocketing the rest of the money Harry grabbed his Books and was about to leave when he turned around and asked, "Could I buy one of your weightless and bottomless shopping bags?"

"Yes, we sell them for 20 Galleons each," the witch helpfully replied.

"Ok, I'd like to purchase one of those," Harry exclaimed before handing the witch 20 Galleons. After the witch disappeared under the counter she reappeared 5 seconds later with a plain white bag and handed it to Harry who surprisingly had yet to recognize. "Thank you miss..." Harry said

"Acon," supplied the witch before blushing and retreating back into the depths of the store. Once outside Harry bee lined to Madam Malkins. Entering the shop Harry waited patiently for the witch to come along. Before he knew it he was being ushered up on a platform and a magical tape measure measuring all parts of his body.

"What can I do for you today?" Madam Malkin herself asked.

Harry replied, "I really don't know so I think I want about 7 cloaks, 12 robes for everyday use, and whatever else you think I should need."

"Oh well then what was the color you wanted for your cloaks?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Err, I really don't know but at least 4 of the 7 cloaks to be black and 6 of the robes to also be black, and the remaining cloaks and robes to be any colors you think to look good on me," Harry replied.

"Alright fro the remaining cloaks I think blood red, Dark Grey and a Silver would look good, what do you think of those colors?" Malkin continued.

"Well I don't really know anything about fashion so whatever you thinks is best," Harry explained.

"Ok then those colors will be prefect. For your robes I think that 3 of them should be the same colors of the cloaks so they match. The rest of them could be a dark forest green, a lighter gray, and a Dark Blue." Malkin supplied.

"Alright that sounds good," Harry said, "Do you think I need anything else either like Dress robes or something?"

"Oh yes do you go to Hogwarts dear?" The Madam inquired.

Harry replied, "Yes, I'm entering my 6th year."

Madam Malkin gave a gasp and whispered out, "Mr. Potter?"

Rolling his eyes dramatically Harry dully replied, "Yes."

"Well normally I would just hint but with some one of you stature I might as well tell you. Hogwarts will be hosting an international Political ball. All students over 4th Year are invited and political figures form all over the world will be there," Madam Malkin said. So in that case you probably should get some dress robes."

"All right Then but you pick them out otherwise I'll get the wrong ones or something," Harry dully answered.

"Nonsense Dear, but if you insist," Malkin said as she practically ran out of the room and returned moments later with a huge book. Plopping it down she opened it up and started showing drawings to Harry. Now these are my personal drawings, There all one of a kind."

After flipping through the book Harry selected 3 different dress robes he thought would look good on him. Asking the witch he said, "Would those three look good on me?"

Malkin replied, "Let me see dear." As Harry showed her the three different drawings she said, "Yes All of them would look good on you but now we have to decide which one you want most."

"Oh that fine I'll take all three," Harry said while he reexamined the chosen dress robes. The first was a pitch Black robe. On the cuffs and bottom of the robe were strips of blood red fabric. It was hooded and came with any seal that you wished to be put on the back or basically anywhere. The Second Robe was similar with the flowing look of the previous robe but was deep blood red and had black strips of fabric on the bottom, cuffs and around the hood's edge. It also came with the seal option and had a slit in the back capable of holding a sword. The final design was dark gray. It had tiny white striped running up and down the robe similar to a muggle pin-stripe suit. This robe also came with a sword slit but not the seal feature.

Malkin asked, "Are you sure because, custom made robes such as those come at a hefty price, depending on the fabrics you choose. Speaking of fabrics you still have to decide which fabrics you would like on your cloaks and regular robes."

"Alright, do you have any samples that I could look at and feel?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," the owner of the store said as she waved her wand and conjured another large book. "This has all the fabrics this tore has to offer they start with inexpensive fabrics and gradually make there way up till the expensive in the back of the book."

"Ok," Harry said as he started thumbing through the _back_ of the book. There were many different fabrics that were rough, smooth and even what looked like tightly woven hair. After a couple of minutes Harry found just what he was looking for. On the second to last page was a square of the smoothest yet durable fabric Harry had ever touched, deciding this was the fabric Harry wanted he raised the attention of Madam Malkin by announcing out loud, "I want this, whatever it is on all the robes and cloaks including dress robes."

As Madam Malkin leaned over she muttered, "ahh yes Lethifold hide, very nice choice indeed, its even stronger than Dragon hide. This will protect you from most minor curses and such. A man sent me the robe of a Lethifold, said he found it outside his garden. I've never myself heard of a Lethifold dying but oh well. Your lucky I have just enough to do your entire order in it. Alright then when do you want to pick these clothes up?"

Harry answered, "As soon as possible."

"Ok you can come by in about 3 hours and they should be ready. Would you like to pay for them now or when you pick them up?" Malkin inquired

"I'll pay for them now and 3 hours is fine," Harry supposed.

"Alright I'll ring you up right now," Malkin said, "That'll come to 1147 Galleon and 6 Sickles."

"Alright do you have one of those magical scale thingy's?" Harry asked

"Yes just a moment let me get it," Malkin replied as she reached under the counter a grabbed an exact copy of the one from the bookstore.

Without hesitating Harry piled Galleons and Galleons onto the scale until it finally reached 1148. After the money disappeared Malkin handed Harry his change.

Without a word Harry left the shop and headed towards the apothecary. When Harry entered the foul stench reached his nostrils immediately. Plugging his nose with his hands Harry made his way through the store and bought at least 10 of everything he deemed useful, which included Unicorn Horns, Dragon Hearts, and Basilisk Fangs. After he paid for his potion supplies (482 Galleons) Harry made his way back out of the store and sauntered down to an accessory store with no name.

Harry remembered when he had first came there in his 3rd Year. Walking into the store Harry was scared out of his wits when all of a sudden a man just materialized in front of him and said, "Boo." To say the least Harry ran out of the store as fast as he could.

But now Harry wanted to go back into the store to look around. After making his way towards the store Harry confidently walked into it. As suspected no one appeared to be inside the store but the prickling sensation on Harry's neck led him to believe otherwise. Walking casually through the store Harry started looking around. The shop was amazing! In the first aisle Harry had picked up three things that he knew he was going to buy. The first was an "impersonator" it projected a hologram for 3 hours at a time that you could give demands to and it would do. It would show an exact copy of you. However it was basically only an illusion so it was not physical and if anybody came in physical contact with it they would pass right through it.

The second thing was a "Password Book" this item was a book the same size of a textbook. You could program any name onto the label, but inside were no pages and was instead a small compartment. Of course hence the name you could set a password for it.

The third item was a "pocket recorder". As small as a marble it had a range of 500 feet. You could drop it anywhere you like and it would immediately change to whatever color was behind it. Once dropped it would immediately start relaying the information were sound and video were recorded on a small screen that came with it. Along with that Harry picked up 40 smaller marble like things that were next to it that were "relay points" to increase range by 2 miles each. Pressing a button on the case could immediately retract them and they would transport back into the case.

As Harry entered the second aisle he knew he was being followed so he hunched down and listened for footsteps. After listening for them for 30 seconds Harry raised his head about to get up when he noticed the same man as before and a wand pointed at his throat. The man was elderly but still carried himself well. With a commanding voice he said, "What do you want?"

"Well this is a store and I was hoping to buy something so I don't get why you have a wand pointed at my throat," Harry replied rather harshly.

The man replied with a harsh laugh before raising his wand and said, "I was just joking around sonny."

Grumbling in reply Harry said, "Well it wasn't funny now was it?"

"I thought so, the way your eyes widened hehe," the man laughed.

"I was just testing you, you can go ahead and look around ill be up in the front by the counter," the man said as he walked over to the counter in the corner of the small shop.

"Alright," Harry said as he started to look around the second aisle of the 5-aisle shop. On the second aisle Harry didn't find anything he really wanted except for a little black ball that seemed to call to him. Harry didn't know what it was but he picked it up anyway. On the third aisle nothing attracted Harry's entrance so he continued on to the 4th aisle. On this aisle Harry picked up something called "Notice Me Not" It read on a little panel in front of it that this small white badge could be pinned onto your robe or clothes and no muggles would notice you. If they did they would immediately forget about the experience. Also Harry picked up a quill called, "Quick Quotes Note Taker" this quill that looked like any other none fancy quill could be programmed to record everything from a certain person(s) if they were in a 25-foot radius. To turn it on all you had to say was a password of your choosing and then say on. Same goes with off. That way only you could use the quill and if it was stolen nobody could use it without the password.

Finally on the 5th aisle Harry found only one more thing that caught his attention. They were called, "Morphing Eggs." According to the panel in front of everything they said that the eggs would change species before hatching depending on their owner. If you were brave then you might get a phoenix or something along that line. But the only setback was that with the egg you had to wait for it to hatch and then when it did the animals weren't actually real. So the animal that came out of the egg would then give birth to a real egg of the same species, that when hatched would be a real animal.

Harry walked up to the counter in the front of the store and deposited the items in front of the man. The man ringed up all his items and the total came up to 1793 Galleons 12 sickles and 3 Knuts. Paying the man using the same scale Harry collected his change and headed for the door. As Harry walked past the 10-foot line of the counter all of a sudden an alarm went off inside the store. Spinning around in confusion Harry was met with, once again, a wand pointed straight at his throat.

"What now?" Harry asked tiredly.

"What did you take boy?" the man snarled ignoring Harry's question.

"I didn't take anything!" Harry bellowed.

"I disbelieve that statement since that alarm was a notice that you were about to leave the store with something invisible!" The man, who was quickly becoming pissed said, "NOW WHAT DID YOU TAKE!?"

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!" Harry bellowed back.

"Well than, I'm sure you won't mind me casting this spell to find out what's invisible on you, now do you?" the man snidely asked before casting a spell called, "Revelo Invisible."

All of a sudden Harry felt a cold feeling wash through him before it was gone. "See I told you I don't have anything invisible."

"Were did you get that sword and dagger boy?" the man asked rather scared.

"Sword, Dagger? Oh those, but they weren't invisible," replied the confused Harry.

The man replied, "Yes they were they both appeared when I cast the spell, now I will repeat my question were did you get those?"

Harry replied instantly, after all he man still had a wand to his throat, "In my vault, why is it such a big problem?"

"Well if you didn't cast a spell to make them invisible. Which you didn't sense your underage, and then they turned invisible by them self. That means there magical and they recognize you as their owner." The man said with bated breath.

"Ok what's so big about that?" Harry asked.

"Because Mr. Potter, Yes I know its you, those swords are very recognizable to older people such as myself and Dumbledore." The man said.

Mr. Potter replied with, "Why are they so recognizable then?"

The elderly man who Harry still didn't know the name of replied, "Because Mr. Potter, those swords once used to be swapped. The sword was the white one; the dagger was the black one. That is until the previous owner of the sword, had his wife killed by muggles just because some muggleborn told them that if they killed her then they would have magical powers. When the owner of the swords found out his wife had been brutally murdered his sword and dagger changed. If you have yet to notice the blackness represented the darkness in him while the light represented the good. Every man has at least the dagger full of darkness so did he. The sword and dagger swapped to how they are now."

Harry replied softly, "Who was the previous owner?"

The man replied just ass soft in a bare whisper, "Grindlewad."

Harry then yelled, "WHAT?"

The man replied, "Yes yes, calm down. Anyway you may want to look into your heritage because usually a sword will choose someone of the same blood, however sometimes it wont."

"Well," Harry said, "anyway I could maybe change it to fit my darkness and good?"

The man then said, "Yes, that stone you bought earlier is for that purpose. In the back of the sword there should be an exact copy of the stone you bought. Pry that one out and insert yours. Then the word will take shape for your personality."

The son of Lily and James the answered, "Ok thanks, but I would like to do it in private. When I leave will the swords still be visible?"

"I understand completely and yes they will turn invisible again, in fact the already have." The man said

"Thank You," Harry said before walking back outside. As Harry walked outside he spotted 2 order members scouring the streets. Thinking to himself ahh shit Harry made his way to gringotts and successfully avoided all order members. When he walked into the bank he made his way to the goblin that had helped him before.

The goblin started conversation by saying, "Hello Mr. Potter, are you were to listen to the will's?"

Harry replied, "Now cant today but I would like to exchange Galleons to Muggle money," while he dumped the rest of the Galleon onto the counter in front of him.

The goblin replied, "Ok 9,212 Galleons is equivalent to, 46,060 dollars. Since that's so much money here's a prepaid "debit Card" if you will that has that balance. Now do you know how to use on of these?"

"Yes," Harry replied while accepting the debit card before saying goodbye and left the bank. Two steps out of the bank Harry looked to the side and ran straight into somebody. "Sorry," Harry sheepishly said before dusting himself off and helping the lady up. "O Fuck!" Harry said before he bolted down towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron with Tonks hot on his heels. As Harry was bolting he saw red sparks fly into the sky to probably call in reinforcements before a red stunner flew past his ear.

20 feet...10 feet...5 feet, There he made it into the Leaky Cauldron. Rushing outside into London Harry slid into an alleyway right before the door to the pub opened and Tonk's, Snape, Bill Weasley, and Alastor Moody walked or hobbled out.

"Come on, he cant have gone far," whined Tonks.

"Its no use lady, Potter could have picked up am muggle cab and be half way out of town bye now." Moody gruffly muttered with his crazy eye rolling around in his socket.

"I concur, I'm not going to run around on a wild goose chase looking for the little brat," Snape said snidely.

"Oo Snape a muggle expression!" Bill Weasley shouted gaining the attention of muggles walking bye.

"That's enough," Moody said forcefully, "GO inside I'll be there in a minute."

As the three went in Moody walked over to were Harry had been hiding and watching the whole ordeal. "Now lady, don't worry I'm not going to bring you in, I completely disagree with what Dumbldore has been doing with you," Alastor said to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Just remember to be careful, and after this stunt Dumbledore will probably boost the security around your house so enjoy your freedom while you can." Moody told the younger of the two.

"All right sir, bye," muttered Harry before practically running down the street while carrying his bottomless bag that held all of his purchases.

As Harry walked down the street he attracted many stares because he was till in robes so he stopped at a public restroom and threw his robes in his bag. Remerging Harry walked over to a cloth shop. In the shop Harry picked out many clothing items. He purchased 5 plain black shirts, 20 different shirts with band names such as Thrice, Avenged Sevenfold, Underoath, Eighteen Visions, Coheed And Cambria, Blink 192, Every Time I die, Oddprojects, The Used, Poison The Well, Bleeding Through, Hopesfall, and As I Lay Dying, sometime she got two different kinds for some of the bands. He also purchased 5 pairs of Dickie shorts, 10 pairs of jeans, songs, underwear, and 3 pair of shoes. When he brought all that to the front of the store by the counter Harry laughed at seeing the wide-eyed expression on the Lady's face. After staring at all the clothes the lady rang all of that up which came to a total of 1, 517 dollars.

After paying the lady Harry took his bags that his clothes were put in and walked outside. Once outside Harry walked to another public restroom and deposited all of his bags into his bottomless bag. Re-emerging from the bathroom Harry walked into an electronic store. Inside Harry purchased a "Tower of Power" stereo by Panasonic along with all of the cd's created by any of the bands of the shirts he bought. After purchasing that which came to 2 grand even Harry made his way outside to signal a cab. Of course when no one was looking Harry dropped everything into his bag. Outside Harry was having a tough time signaling a cab. Not one would stop for him. So after 30 minutes of trying Harry started walking. About 4 blocks later Harry said, "Screw it, why not?" when he saw an auto dealer. Walking into the Honda Dealer Harry started looking around. After a few moments a salesman cam up to him and asked, "May I help you?"

Harry replied, "Yes I was looking to purchase a bike."

"Alright, do you have any specific models you would like?" the man asked nicely.

"Well I like this one," Harry said as he pointed a black RC51.

"Wonderful choice if I may say so myself. This bike is our best bike available. It has a 999cc liquid cooled engine. It also has a six speed transmission."

Harry didn't really know what that meant but it sounded good so he had the money why not, "I'll take it," he exclaimed.

"All right sir ill be right back with the paper," the man said before walking away.

A few minutes later the man came back with some papers. After filling them out the man said, "Well everything seems to be in order, how will you be paying for this?"

"Oh right here is my debit card, just charge it to that." Harry said.

Once paid for Harry took his beautiful bike outside where it was filled with complementary gas. Hoping he knew his way home Harry floored the engine and speed off.

After getting lost 2 times Harry finally made his way home. Parking his bike in the driveway Harry made his way into the house with his bag in one of his clothes giant pockets. Opening the door Harry was meet with a red-faced Vernon Dursley and an old wizard by the name of Dumbldore.

Softly spoken Harry barely even heard it when Dumbldore whispered, "Harry we need to talk."

Harry replied, "

Read and Review or whatever.


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

At the Burrow and interesting conflict had arisen. Despite efforts to stop them from their mother, a brother and sister had in fact gotten into a rather large fight.

"What do you expect Ron?" the only daughter of the weasley family yelled.

"That maybe he would care enough to send me an owl or something!" Ron answered.

"An Owl, you in the narrow mind of yours actually think Harry is going to send you mail right now?"

"Of course, why shouldn't he?" Ron retorted.

"Maybe because he's grieving RON, after all he lost his only family!"

"Hey, he wasn't the only one who got hurt, I got attacked by brains for him!" Ron continued.

"Yeah, I'll actually give you that. but now your fine but Harry has to deal with having no family and being neglected until finally Sirius comes along and shows compassion, then what happens?"

"Umm I dunno." Ron said.

"It gets stolen away from him!" Ginny furiously yelled, "You have no decency or respect Ron and that will end up in you getting hurt."

"I will not get hurt, thank you very much. After all, once the order trains me I'll be better than Harry finally, not in his shadow anymore! You just watch." Ron tiraded.

"That's the only reason you excepted to get trained by the order isn't it? Because you didn't want to be in his shadow, Jesus Ron that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. At least Hermione and I accepted to help Harry in his quest." Ginny screamed before storming upstairs into her room and vowing, "I will help you Harry, no matter what I will be one your side."

Harry replied, "Ha you and I have no business together, now kindly get the hell out of my house!"

"Harry you are going to have to calm down, and I am not leaving this house until you explain to me why you left." Dumbledore told Harry.

"Explain to you, I thought you have known already after all you have me being watched so much!" Harry yelled.

"Well if you are not going to be corporative then I'm afraid I will be quite sorry for this," Dumbledore said before he raised his wand flicked up then down twice and muttered, "Goncu Litne." 1

As Harry watched the thin yellow beam hit him the forehead he thought, "That was the last fucking straw," Before he seemed to slip into a second state of mind.

Harry watched as he revealed all of the answers to Dumbledore's questions before he was thrown back into his body. When Harry was back in control of his bodily functions he drew his wand and bolted towards the door. Ten feet from it a stunner knocked him into unconsciousness.

When Harry came too he found himself on his bed with the door closed. On his desk lay all of his purchases and a shrunken RC51. As Harry lay there he recalled the events of last night judging by the sun outside his window. When it all came back to him Harry was quite pissed and decide to go take a shower. Walking up to his door Harry grabbed the doorknob and twisted but the door didn't open. When it still didn't open when Harry tried again Harry started pounding his fists against the door and yelled, "Uncle Vernon I'll write the order if you don't unlock my door right now!"

Surprisingly though a small square Harry didn't notice at first slid open and revealed the face of Severus Snape. "Sorry Potter, but your not going anywhere," Snape happily replied.

"HOW THEN am I supposed to take a shower or eat, you greasy git?"

"In your closet Potter, and I wouldn't try escaping, your whole room is warded against it and your window you can open but not get through it. You will be allowed owls however." Severus said before slamming the square closed again.

"WHAT! Fuck that! Let me out of here!" Harry yelled, while banging his fist upon his door. "You can't do this! It has to be against some sort of violation! You just wait I'll get out of here yet!" he continued when no one answered his yells.

After pounding the door for a good 10 minutes with no response Harry tiredly dragged himself over to his closet and peeked inside. Inside rather than a cabinet of drawers was a good-sized full bathroom with everything he could think of. "Well at least it isn't as small as my closet," Harry thought before de-robbing and walking into the shower. After Harry was done with his shower he walked back out into his "room" and started going through all of his purchases to make sure they were there. After finishing Harry realized that he forgot to pick up his clothes. "Great I spent that much money on them and now I don't even have them!" Sighing he grabbed a book he hoped would get him out of his situation of being locked up. It happened to be _The Self-Updating Book of Law. _As Harry started reading he realized he couldn't concentrate so he walked over to his newly purchased stereo and popped in _Their Only Chasing Safety_ by Underoath. When the music started playing Harry picked up the book and finally was able to slide into its folds. About 30 minutes later Harry was done just with the foreword. "Ug," he said, "This book will take forever to finish, and I wish I could just like implant the knowledge into my brain!"

In frustration Harry threw the book down with such rage that the floor shook. Letting out a roar of fury Harry threw himself at his door and let out all of his pent-up rage about Sirius, the prophecy, and Dumbledore into the push. With so much energy the door splintered before blowing backwards. Seeing his chance of escape Harry ran right past the stunned Severus Snape and bolted downstairs. Downstairs Harry ran through an empty house.

"Empty?" Harry thought, and he paused thinking it over, which proved to be a large mistake. In the back of his mind Harry registered what was happening but in the front of his mind it all happened so fast Harry didn't know what hit him...

When coming too Harry found himself haphazardly thrown on his bed and the door re-hinged. Looking out the window Harry realized it was nighttime. Totally rested Harry walked over to his book of law he had thrown against the ground and opened it to the table of contents. The table of contents was huge and Harry has having a hard time comprehending some of the subjects. After skimming through the table of contents Harry's eye was caught towards, "The rules and regulations behind regulating underage magic. Page 385"

Flipping to the specific page Harry plopped down on his bed and started reading. After reading for an hour Harry's smile began to grow every paragraph until a huge smile lit up his face, possibly larger than he had ever experienced. After skimming through the important parts Harry made sure what this book said was legit.

In his mind Harry started forming a plan, "If I run then they will always be following me and ill have to keep moving, but if I stay the think I'm just moping around in my room." Deciding to stay in the room Harry put down his Law book and walked over to the pile of the other books. Selecting _Wards, Novice to experts _Harry opened to the table of contents and read through the list. Quickly selecting a subject that seemed appealing Harry flipped to page 200 and began reading the subject "Defensive Wards, and How to keep people out.

Harry read and read until finally he drifted off to sleep with the book propped on his elbows. In the morning Harry woke up to the chirping of birds outside his window. And that sound seemed to confide with Harry and he got a burst of confidence. Figuring it was his only chance Harry picked up his book and quickly reviewed the certain passage. After he had memorized it he picked up his wand which the order had foolishly left with him and started a complex string of wand movements.

"Illiades Compones Meckles Dubiyor verpeto." Harry chanted over and over again. As he continued the chant and wand movements his wand glowed a deep dark blue before lightning to a soft sapphire before shooting out in a thin beam. As Harry continued the chant he added the words, "Maximous Jec Scoprio" to the end and the beam spread out throughout his room and covered all of the walls, the door, and the window with the sapphire light. As Harry finished the chant the walls paled before returning tot heir natural color.

"Now," Harry thought, "We just wait for the fireworks."

"Wait I just add more to make sure," Harry concluded before chanting, "Silpor Dedacgo skulios" three times. As he finished the three Harry waved his wand counter-clockwise in a star pattern eight times before switching to clockwise and waved it in the same pattern twice. At the end of the ward Harry had given up hope that it had worked before a yellow sludge came out of his wand and attached itself to the window and door. After fifteen minutes of nothing happening the sludge slowly dispersed into a cloud of smoke that slowly evaporated.

Literally skipping over to his bed Harry sat down and looked out the window. Sure enough five minutes later a ear-splitting crack was heard before _twenty_, Harry counted, Aurors appeared wands trained on Harry's house. One of them who looked to be the head, since he was wearing a blue robe instead of red, yelled out to the house, "Come out now! We want to this to end peacefully, but if need be we will storm your residence!"

"Great," Harry thought, "Tell everybody what you plan to do." At the end of the thought however Harry heard a crack outside his door and presumed Snape had apparated away to notify Dumbledore.

After five minutes of standing outside the door the lead auror yelled, "Now!" and the rest of the auror's who had been taking up defensive positions rushed the house and with a well-placed blasting hex the door was blown in. As the "law enforcement" stormed the house Harry was currently in Harry just lazily picked up his wand and felt confident his wards would hold anything they threw at them.

Sure enough two minutes later a knocking was heard on the door and a gruff voice declaring, "Come put now! You are herby under arrest for the use of underage magic and the use of dangerous spells unapproved by the Ministry of Magic."

"Un-approved, o crap, didn't know about that," Harry thought. "I think ill just stay in here for right now if you don't mind, I did not do anything illegal and therefore you are trespassing," Harry said out loud.

"Who do you think you are boy? We don't have to follow trespassing laws of the muggle government, now come out now!" the same gruff voice informed Harry.

"I am Harry Potter and under deceleration 1907 sub clause 45 I am legally able to use magic. Now please leave before I too anything too drastic." Harry said. Then Harry did something unexpected, he knew it would be a battle of wills who would leave first but Harry also knew that it was possible to control someone without eye contact and only in a certain area. So Harry held his wand up to his temple and softly commanded, "Stupefy."


	3. Aftermath part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter

About 4 hours later Harry Potter woke up from his own spell. Not knowing if Aurors were still waiting for him, Harry slowly lifted himself up, picked up his discarded wand from his side and took a defensive position by the door. Cautiously Harry slid the square peephole the order had installed for them to look _in._ Outside like predicted Harry saw a form. Unaware of whether or not the figure was an Auror or Phoenix member Harry slowly slid the square shut. Stepping back from the door Harry let out a long deep breath. Not sure how to commence Harry walked over to his bed and started developing a plan.

Ten minutes later Harry was hopeless he had no idea what to do. Instead of standing there, Harry decided to test it. Creeping over to the door Harry slowly opened it. The figure did not move, unaware of the event happening around him. Quietly Harry slipped up to the person and jabbed his wand into the figures throat. Before a curse could be uttered Harry proclaimed, "Who are you and what is your business in this house?"

The figure turned towards Harry, nonchalantly taking precaution of the wand and lowered his hood. Staring at Harry was "Mad-Eye Moody."

"I'm Moody, Potter, and I am here on Dumbledore's orders of course. By the way you need to practice sneaking around, even without my eye I knew you were coming when you creaked the door," Mad-eye said.

Harry had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry sir, I just had to make sure you weren't an Auror."

"Ah yes, that little incident. Fortunately for you Dumbledore has taken care of that and the Ministry has recognized your ability to use magic. However, Dumbledore is disappointed you did this."

"Dumbledore can stay out of my business, it's his fault I'm here anyways."

"Either way he helped you and you owe him for that, Dumbledore has decided that you must stay here however. You will be confined to your room and are not allowed to go outside," Moody roughly told Harry.

In honesty Harry was fine with that, seeing as it had his plan from the start to stay in his room. So with a surprise for Moody Harry simply said, "Ok," before retreating back into his room. Inside Harry locked the door and sat at his desk. With Moody watching Harry was going to have some difficulty doing some of the things he wanted to do, all because of his eye. So with a second resolve Harry picked up his ward book and flipped to the table of contents. After selecting a war that looked promising Harry became rather happy. The book said the ward, "Makes all walls impenetrable for any looking device, also everything inside the walls that is invisible becomes visible."

Harry followed all the instructions in the book perfectly and cast the ward. After a wind blasted through the room, Harry knew that ward had worked. Glad and Angry at the same time Harry walked over to the now visible muggle security camera mounted above his door, and with resolve tore it from the wall. Walking over to his window Harry opened it and chucked the camera out the window. Satisfied Harry closed his window and decided to go to bed, knowing now that he had full privacy.

The next morning Harry got up rather late and was pleased he had a full nights sleep without nightmares. Walking over to his stereo Harry put in a cd he had picked up the other day. It was called Cries of the Past by Underoath. As the music came on Harry became relaxed and picked up a book called, The Big Book Of Charms. The foreword read, "This book brings you over 2,000 charms for anything and everything. Since there is so much to read you may wish to cast the "Reading Spell" created by Rowena Ravenclaw to read 250 times faster than normal. The incantation and wand movements are listed below."

After Harry practiced the wand movements he cast the spell. Soon after Harry tried reading the book and was surprised on how fast he was able to read. Happy with the effects Harry started in to a long day of studying.


End file.
